Until the Very End, Chapter Four Sneak Peek
by Ciel.UntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: A Sneak Peek to Chapter Four of our Fan-Fiction, "Until the Very End", read the first three chapters here: /s/10298910/1/Until-the-Very-End-CielxSebastian


**Until the Very End**

**-Chapter Four-**

**Exclusive Sneak Peek**

"Young master, for today I've prepared an apple raisin pie, with a white tea infused with lavender, rose petals, and peaches. I know you've been rather stressed my lord, having trouble sleeping. This blend should help to put your mind at ease."

Ciel's eye was fixed on the floral arrangement on the table, instead of Sebastian cutting into the succulent pie, as he prepared for his afternoon tea in the garden. Why Sebastian had chosen lavender, intermingled with his sterling silver roses, he wasn't entirely sure. The smell was enough to send everything into a haze around him.

His hands closed around his cup of tea. His mind didn't feel at ease. On the contrary, he felt sick, unable to stop thinking of his butler this way...wondering whether it was, in fact, his hair or his skin that bore the scent of the flower. It was...revolting.

"Here you are, sir," Sebastian replied, sitting the pie in front of Ciel.

"Why?" Ciel asked abruptly, without much in the way of an explanation.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"The lavender. I don't remember it being in the garden," he said, trying to take a bite of the pie Sebastian had prepared, stopping shy of his mouth and setting the shaking fork down, "Why did you decide to use it?"

"Oh? I thought you quite liked the scent of lavender. Is it not to your liking? Should I remove them?"

His heart pounded in one swift punch against his chest. He dropped the cup of tea, watching the liquid flood the tablecloth. He'd never mentioned his feelings about lavender to Sebastian. It was a secret he kept as hidden as the feather in his pillow. "N...no."

"No they are not to your liking or no you do not want me to remove them? I'm sorry, my lord, do try to be specific." Sebastian began dabbing up the tea with a cloth napkin, "My, you seem a bit flustered, master. Is everything all right?"

"No, everything is most certainly not all right," Ciel scooted the chair out, before standing, his shorts wet where tea had spilled onto his lap.

"You careless idiot," he said, with his teeth clenched, lashing out at Sebastian as though he had been the one to drop the tea. It was his fault, after all, the pit in his stomach, the shaking of his hands, the damn scent of lavender flooding his every sense.

"My apologies my lord, but if I may be so bold, it was not my quivering hands that dropped your cup. Here, let me clean you up," Sebastian said with a smile, grabbing another napkin and dabbing at his master's shorts.

Crimson flooded his cheeks as he backed away, "W-what are you doing!?" He felt like he just swallowed a cinder block, and that any moment it might come back up along with the rest of the contents of his stomach.

"Why, I'm cleaning up your spill, my lord," he said, with another smile, "I can't have you looking so unseemly, now can I? Why what kind of a butler would I be?"

"A...a change of clothes..." Ciel stammered, thinking it may be better, at first. That was...before thoughts of that began to plague him as well...Sebastian peeling damp clothes from his skin, his eyes lingering a bit too long... Ciel's cheeks blushed brighter as he thought of his butler laughing at his state...calling him ridiculous, demeaning his feelings with that stupid smirk. He stepped back again, falling backwards into the shrubbery.

"My, how ridiculous you're being, my lord. Are you really so adverse to getting cleaned up as all that?" Instead of helping Ciel up, Sebastian lay on top of him.

"What ever could have you so flustered I wonder, my lord? Could it be…" Sebastian's lips found Ciel's, his fingers weaving into his hair, his body pressed against his master's.

His body fell limp beneath Sebastian's. He found himself breathless against his butler's lips so shamelessly pressed against his, which were open in surprise, unable to utter so much as a protest. In fact...the only part of his body that had not gone limp was pressing hard into Sebastian.

"You greet me so eagerly, my lord. I daresay you've been wanting this for some time. How interesting..." There was that smirk again, it caused heat to rush to his cheeks.

"If you had simply asked, you could have been satisfied so much sooner. I confess, I've been thinking about this moment for quite some time as well. I want you…Ciel." Sebastian's lips found his once more, one hand still laced in his hair while the other ran down his chest until it found the button of his shorts.

Ciel's breath caught in his chest at the sound of his own name, almost as though it were the start of another asthma attack, and he found his lips moving in spite of all of the conflicting emotions dwelling within him. He grabbed Sebastian hastily by the tie, pulling him mere millimeters from his face, his eye-patch falling away, both eyes intensely fixated on his butler's, "Just shut up and..."


End file.
